


cuddle bug

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin needs his cuddle bug if he's going to sleep in the woods ("on the fucking ground, choi!")





	

“fuck you, choi.”

“taemin i-”

“you had one fucking job.  book the goddamn room.”

“look it-”

“five guys, four beds.  it’s not hard, choi.  look!” taemin held up his hand & minho tried not to laugh at the tiny palm in his face.  “one!  two! three!  four!”  four slim fingers & a silver ring shook half an inch from minho’s nose & he glowered as he shoved them away.

“look.  i thought it was the right number when i looked it up & it wasn’t but it’s too late now.  besides, it’s not that bad.  we’re only three miles from the freeway & the place kibum picked out was five.”

“the place kibum picked out had a fucking bed.”  minho blew a puff of air between his lips & counted to three.

“you’ll have a goddamn bed.  we’ll use those blow up mattresses that keep you off the ground.”

“that’s another goddamn thing, choi.  the fucking ground.”

“we’ll be in tents, taemin!”

“on!  the! ground!”  they stood now glaring at each other, arms crossed & lips pursed. neither looked away when jinki walked in, his movements in the kitchen loud when laid against the silence of their anger.

“you ready for the trip, taem?”  minho scoffed as taemin visibly relaxed; still glaring but his arms fell to his sides.

“just working out a few details.”

“don’t worry,” jinki said as his fingers linked around taemin’s navel & his head rested over taemin’s shoulder, “i bought a crate of citronella candles, six bottles of bug spray, two packs of fly paper for each window & the door will only ever be unzipped if one of us is going in & out.”

“only us.”  jinki nodded & kissed taemin’s neck.

“only us.”  minho scoffed again as taemin’s fingers came up to rest on jinki’s & he turned back for a kiss.  

“i’m going to run down to the corner store.  want anything?”  the two shook their heads.  jinki patted taemin on the hip & gave a little salute to minho as he moved towards the doorway & they listened to the sound of him stepping into his shoes & the front door shutting behind him.  

“you still get to sleep with jinki.”

“on a fucking blow up mattress in a goddamn tent in the middle of fucking nowhere with you asshats for company.”  minho sighed & dropped his hands to his side.

“it’s a good mattress.  really sturdy.  not sturdy enough,” his voice rose as taemin’s mouth began to open, “& the tents sure as hell aren’t sound proof.  but it’s only for two nights & then we can go to the hotel, i already made reservations.”

“just two nights?”

“yes.”

“in a fucking tent on the fucking ground.”

“yes.”

“fine.”  he shifted his hips, pouting.  “as long as i get my warm squishy snuggles you might actually survive the goddamn weekend.”

“your what?”

“warm squishy snuggles.  i want my cuddle bug if i’m going to be out in the goddamn woods.”

“you hate bugs.”

“fine, my fuck buddy.  is that better?!”

“holy god taemin, what the hell?!”  they both turned to find a flushed jonghyun & a smirking kibum coming out of kibum’s room.

“this is going to be good,” kibum muttered as he plopped down on the sofa.

“what?”  taemin’s forehead was crinkled & he looked perfectly confused which made minho snort.

“language.”

“you know what, kim?  let me tell you a goddamn think about my goddamn fucking language & why the fuck you need to mind your own goddamn fucking business.”  minho plopped down on the sofa next to kibum & watched as their youngest bandmate reamed off a list of complaints while the second oldest watched with a frown & crossed arms.

“ah, memories.  this takes me back.”

“at least he’s not screaming at us this time.”

“thank god.  where’s jinki?”

“went out.”

“any idea when he’ll be back?”

“about ten minutes.  he said he was going to the corner store but you know how he gets distracted.”

“so we’ve got about ten more minutes of this,” kibum motioned at taemin who was still spewing profanities at an increasingly irate looking jonghyun, “before he calms the fuck down.”

“yep.”  

“hmm.  you should turn on a video game or something.”

“he’s still mad about jinki beating his score.”

“that was a loud apology.”  minho grimaced at the memory.  “loud” didn’t begin to cover it.

“movie?”  the sound of the door opening had everyone looking up & two dull thuds echoed from the doorway before jinki came around the corner.  he stopped as four pairs of eyes landed on him & the little plastic bag beneath his curled fingers swung gently as he glanced around between their faces.

“what?”  jonghyun was the first to speak, his arms still tight across his chest & a vein in his neck throbbing.

“taemin has-”

“taemin has to get packed,” kibum interrupted, sending jonghyun a pointed look that had him opening his mouth to protest & then clamping it shut while he glared at the youngest before storming off.  “you should help him.”

“oh.  ok. sure.”  he smiled at taemin & tilted his head towards his bedroom where taemin kept most of his clothes.  minho & kibum waited until jinki’s door shut to let out the mutual laughs they’d been holding in the entire time, kibum grabbing minho’s shoulder & minho’s hand landing on kibum’s back.

“oh my god,” kibum said, wiping away tears that had begun to spill & grabbed his chest to catch his breath.  “this is the best prank ever.  you did book the rooms, right?”

“yeah.  it’s just going to be him & jinki out in the woods.  we get two blissful nights without taemin’s tantrums & their unreasonably loud fucking at every goddamn hour.”

“now that’s what i call a vacation.”  kibum rolled his eyes & raised his hand to slap it against minho’s palm.  a great vacation indeed.


End file.
